User talk:31.48.204.130
Welcome to Doctor Who Answers! Hello there! Thanks for editing "I counted the number of times the Brigadier has been in the Tardis, and it's exactly 1 time. Is that correct". We hope you stick around and enjoy contributing to our site. There's loads of things you can do here. These include: Asking and Answering Questions We have thousands of questions on this wiki, all asked and answered by people like you. If you have any questions about anything that happens in any episode of Doctor Who or its spin-offs (such as Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures) or in the spin-off media (such as the novels, the audios, and the comics), search to see if anyone else has asked it before and if not, pop it in the bar at the top of the screen and hit the ask button! We also have many questions that still need an answers. See who else's questions you can help out with over at Category:Un-answered questions. Also, many questions that have been answered haven't necessarily been answered to give all the best information. Have a wander through some and see where you can improve on what's there. We always need help here! Categorising Answering not your style? We also need help categorising questions, which can be done through the category module at the bottom of every question. If you come across a question which doesn't have any categories, attach some you think are appropriate. For example, if it asks about Weeping Angels, attach the Weeping Angels category to it, or if it's discussing Sarah Jane Smith, it should be placed in the Sarah Jane Smith category. Just do what you think is right. The more we categorise, the more users will be able to find each question! Forums Besides just asking, answering, and organising questions, we also have many community spaces here where you can hang out and discuss the Whoniverse with fellow Whovians. Head on over to the to join in the conversation, whether it be about your thoughts on the latest episode, what your favourite novel is, or what you think happened to a certain character after they left the show, or any other conversational topic. The forums are largely free for any form of discussion, so get chatting! Signing In Did you know that if you sign up for an account, you can earn badges for editing and categorising questions? Compete against the other users on this wiki to earn the most points! today to see if you can reach the top of the leader-board! Signing up also allows you to track what questions you've asked and see if they've been answered yet, along with giving us a way to identify you other than just "31.48.204.130". You'll also be able to upload your own avatar to be more identifiable in the forums, and you can get rid of all those annoying adds, among other benefits. So, what are you waiting for? Dive right in there with a ! See what people are talking about at the Watercooler. Need help getting started? Check out our , or post a question at our Help Board. Still need help? Contact one of our friendly and they'll get back to you ASAP. Oh, and one last thing. We've created a comprehensive list of the rights and wrongs of editing with us which it is recommended you glance through before starting. Please check out DWA:POLICIES before you get started so we don't have to unnecessarily delete your questions or undo your edits. Thanks! Thanks for helping out. Hope to see you around! Imamadmad (talk) 17:45, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Category:Messages Wrong wiki? Hey there! You seem to have accidentally fallen down the rabbit hole to my test wiki. I think you're wanting w:c:doctorwho.answers :) 17:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC)